The Unknown Element
by missnuttyprof
Summary: Hermione thinks about a certain someone! Yes an original idea eh? Will she ever understand his ways?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first Harry Potter fic so I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Hmmmm if I did own Harry Potter do you think I would be writing here?

_**The Unknown Element.**_

Bloody Stupid GIT!!!!!!!! Yeah that's right I cursed and damnit when I'm insulting him I can't help but sound like him! Merlin!! In case you are wondering my name is Hermione Granger, I'm 17 and in my sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yip witchcraft, I'm a witch. I have brown eyes and brown bushy hair. My best friends are Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and sigh Ron Weasley.

Harry is 16 with _really_ messy raven hair and glittering green eyes and is fairly tall. He's been famous since the age of 1 when the Killing curse backfired on Voldemort. He is known as 'The Boy Who Lived' and now the 'Chosen One'. He hates the attention and would willingly exchange it all. He is now head over heels well I don't know if I should call it _love_ but it's fairly close, with Ginny. She likes him too but is going out with Dean Thomas to make him jealous and it's working.

Ginny is 15 and is in her OWL year. (I still can't believe that I got an E in defence I was sooo disappointed!) She is tall enough for her age and has dark brown eyes and dark red hair. She was possessed by Voldemort through a diary in her first year and has still managed to keep her sanity, strong girl that one. As I said before she does like Harry _a lot_ but with some of my advice in order to get Harry to notice her, she is now going out with Dean, though I don't think its going to last much longer.

And then, there's Ron. He's 16 nearly 17 and is extremely tall (taller then a lot of the 7th years even!) with shaggy flaming red hair and bright blue eyes. What can I say about him? Oh well besides the fact that he's a total idiot with absolutely no clue about anyone's feelings. And there is the little nagging thing at the back of my head about him which I ignore, well most of the time, is the fact that I may just, am, well _love him! _I can't believe it.

I'll give you the run down on me and why Ron makes no sense in my life.

1. I like my things to be organised.

2. I always have my homework done.

3. I see Quidditch as _just _a game!

4. I like to read books. So what if they're about wizarding history? They are interesting!

5. I always get top grades.

6. I'm not the prettiest girl in the year. So what? Brains and personality count much more then that.

7. I don't care about what other people think of me except for my friend's opinions.

And then here's Ron:

1. He is _never _organised.

2. Hardly ever has his work done.

3. Obsessed with Quidditch.

4. Only ever reads Quidditch books.

5. Just passes most of his subjects.

6. Only likes the prettiest and stupidest girls

_**Cough **_Lavender Brown _**Cough**_

7. Worries about what everyone thinks about him.

You see!!! Ron does not fit in my equation!! I mean my life is supposed to be **good grades + good friends equals Happy life**! Ron isn't what you call a good friend, don't get me wrong he's a nice guy but he's a total idiot when comes to emotions, but Harry's not much better _**cough**_ Cho Chang _**cough, **_we fight more then I have ever seen anyone fight and well… I don't know he just makes me crazy I suppose. I never yell that much yet when I'm fighting with him I scream my head off. My life is anything but happy when we are fighting. But there is something about him… he is everything I'm not and yet we are very much alike. I don't get it, I won't pretend to understand it. I guess its Fire and Ice, Ying and Yang.

Ron Weasley is in my life the Unknown Element, which my life would be incomplete without.

Not that _he _will ever know that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think?? You've read it and all ya have 2 do is review!! Tell me if you want me to write one from Ron's POV. BUT! You have to review for me to do that!! Love yas all!!


	2. Birthday Problems

What was I thinking??

Pushing one of best friends away from me so far that all I could see was a blur of red.

What have I done?

He could be dying now.

Why?

I was prepared to talk to him today. To be pleasant wish him a happy birthday and give him the present I spent ages trying to get.

Finally I spoke to Professor Slughorn and managed to get it.

A signed quaffle from the Chudley Cannons.

It took me a while and I still don't know why I went to all that effort after he hurt me so devastatingly.

I put _everything _on the line and he completely shattered it. Much like how my heart felt.

We come close to this line between us then one of us says or does something that is totally inexcusable to the other and we run as far as possible from that invisible line.

And as I stand here, not listening to a single word Harry and Ginny are furiously discussing.

I wonder if things could have been different between us.

Would we be happy together right now?

Would we be in the Great Hall laughing, and celebrating his coming of age?

Or would we be somewhere else, alone maybe?

Would we be closer to that line?

Not much point in theorising right now.

I stand here.

He lies in a bed there.

Tears slip down my cheeks unchecked. I stand by the wall, leaning against it for some support.

People come and go.

We sit Harry and Ginny still obsess. Their way of dealing with this I suppose.

I merely sit.

And wait.

For something, _anything_.

I can only hope.

Mr and Mrs Weasley charge past us into the Hospital wing. Ginny fumes about how she isn't able to see her 'fucking favourite brother' and flops down next to Harry.

He stares at her in shock.

I don't have the energy to.

Again I sit and wait.

So different to when myself and Ron wait for Harry.

Then he makes me laugh. With his smile and quick humour.

Now he lies in the bed in the Wing, fighting for his life.

And I'm fighting to keep myself together.

Though the tears still fall.

Please be okay please...

You may be the one person I don't understand but...

Thoughts swirl in my head at an incredible rate.

We rush to his bedside as soon as we are allowed in.

Fred and George burst in a few minutes later. Fred sits down next to me and we watch him for another while.

At least I have a feasible reason to look at him now, though I do not like what I see.

I know he is usually pale but now, he is paler then the sheets he is lying on. The burning red hair only highlighting that fact. The freckles that splatter across his face seem paler as well. He is almost ghost like in his appearance.

For once Fred and George sit silent until the conspiracy theorists (Ginny and Harry) begin again.

I say something but in my confusion I have no idea as to what I am saying at any point. I think I said something earlier too but I can't be sure.

The panic I feel has too tight a grip on me I can't shake it off.

'Er-my-nee' He croaks from between us.

Was that my name?

Was he thinking of me when the poison took hold?

Come back to us soon. I touch his arm, not caring if anyone sees. I trace the scars on his arms that earlier this year he showed off to me while I was talking to Harry. I laughed brightly, inside, but outside I gave him one of my looks. I wish I had laughed now...

Come back to me.

I need you.

More than I have ever needed anyone.

And it scares me and yet comforts me.

My complete opposite.

You, the unknown element.

The force that drives me achieve more than just academic prowess.

Please.

_I need you._

_Please Ron?_

* * *

**Hi! Well I know people weren't expecting an update on this story but this came into my head whilst I battled a very annoying block with Gin-Bob's tale of randomness and confusiosity.**

**I rather like this actually I hope I got Hermiones character properly...**

**Tell me please??? I may do a few more like this when I get over that goddamn block of mine... I have all of tomorrow to work on it so heres hoping!!**

**Reviews would great! And you know you want too!! Also I got 50 reviews for random day in the Burrow!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!! YAY!!! I reached a milestone!!!!! Much love (as always) _MissNuttyProf! _**_  
_


End file.
